


The Finder

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhi Xiang wakes up in the middle of the night to find a strange man in his room. When the stranger claims he is a Finder, Zhi Xiang accepts he is going insane. Good thing there are brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://just-shower-thoughts.tumblr.com/post/122676007454/imagine-if-someone-handed-you-a-box-full-of-all) tumblr post.
> 
> This will be a multichaptered story. I am not sure how many chapters or where exactly this is going, so please bear with me! There will be rated M chapters later, so please hang in there fellow perverts ;)

Zhi Xiang was very peculiar when it came to where and how he slept. His last boyfriend had never gotten used to his fastidious routine. The temperature had to be set at exactly 68 degrees or he wouldn’t sleep a wink. Not to mention the fact he always, without fail, needed an even number of pillows (preferably six) surrounding him. 

Sure, people called him strange. Bizarre even. But that was just his sleeping habits. He was completely normal outside of bed - well, almost normal. 

He worked as an actor, though his career had hit a rather unfortunate slump of late. His manager, Sun Honglei, had all but written him off. “You should have known better than to get in a scandal.”

Zhi Xiang hadn’t wanted to get in a scandal, he would remind his manager, but there wasn’t much to do about it now. Everyone who stood in a supermarket checkout line had seen the magazine covers, the juicy gossip emblazoned in bold block letters. “Zhi Xiang caught supporting small scale rebel army.” “Zhi Xiang militant?” “Zhi Xiang - I hate the government.”

None of it was true other than the fact he had given to a rebel army. But in all fairness he thought they were another animal charity, out to save the pandas or something. Too bad he wasn’t the best at paying attention to people when they asked for things.

After a long day auditioning for minor roles in television series, with little hope for success, Zhi Xiang fell into bed. Six pillows and 68 degrees. In a few minutes he was snoring.

  
  


“Can I keep it?”

Zhi Xiang slowly opened his eyes. He was clearly still dreaming. A man’s face hovered a few inches in front of his own, a very handsome, almost ethereal looking man. 

“Sorry, but I really like it.” 

When the man’s breath tickled Zhi Xiang’s nose he smiled. He had never had such a realistic dream before.

“What do you like?” He asked slowly. It was so real - he could feel the sheets under him, his cocoon of pillows. It was amazing.

“This necklace. You don’t mind if I wear it, do you?” The man moved back and tilted his head, revealing something around his neck. It was glittery and silver with some kind of image on the circular beads. An image that looked vaguely familiar. 

“But I can’t figure out how to get the clasp to work.” The man mumbled, trying to get a look at the thing around his neck.

Zhi Xiang squinted. If he didn’t know better he would think- were those…He reached across his body with his left arm and pinched the skin on his right forearm. He felt pain.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he clutched his blanket to his chest and climbed towards the headboard. The man or creature or whatever it was sat perched at the end of the bed, a look of confusion playing across his delicate features.

“WHAT ARE YOU HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE I AM CALLING THE POLICE!” Zhi Xiang screamed as he raked his eyes over the bed in hopes of finding his phone.  

“I said, I came to ask if I could keep this.” The man pulled the thing off his neck. 

They were anal beads. Not just any anal beads but the ones Zhi Xiang had bought a few months back, never used, and promptly lost somewhere in his apartment. The man must have found them after breaking in. 

“Don’t come any closer, I’ll hit you!” Zhi Xiang grabbed for his nightstand lamp, convinced he needed a weapon. What if this man was some sort of serial killer? He shivered, clutching the lamp – oversized shade and all - to him.

“Why would you hit me?” The man pouted.

“Because you broke into my house!” 

“No, I didn't break anything.” The man moved an inch closer. Zhi Xiang screamed and plastered himself to the headboard.

“Ah, you probably don’t know who I am.” The man chuckled. “My name is Yixing, I am your finder.”

“Are you on meth? Speed? Whatever the kids these days take? Wait - did someone hire you to kill me?! Was it Huang Bo? Tell him he can have the role, I don’t need it!” Zhi Xiang readied to strike with the lamp. If he made another move…

“Hmm. You must not know.” The man looked around the room. “Hold on.”

Zhi Xiang was certain the man was going to get some sadistic torture instrument. Maybe some rope. Oh god, he was going to die, wasn’t he. He closed his eyes and moved into the fetal position, awaiting his assured demise. Best just to give in, maybe the torture would be short, and maybe the man would kill him swiftly if he looked super pathetic. 

“Here you are. A token of goodwill.”

Zhi Xiang opened one eye, just a slit. A hand was in front of his face, holding a….

“Is that….”

“Yes. You lost it on December 15th, 1984.” Yixing pushed the bouncy ball forward. 

“How did you get it?” He remembered that ball, largely because he had always thought his little sister stole it out of spite. That was the entire reason he had cut off one of her pigtails and ended up grounded for the entire summer. 

“Like I said, I am your finder. It is my job.” Yixing smiled. “When you lose things I find them, keep them for you, and if instructed give them back to you at the right time. This ball,” He threw the ball up a couple inches and caught it in his palm, “isn’t technically supposed to be found yet, but I already broke a couple of rules so why not one more? The punishment will be the same.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Was the stress of not finding work getting to him? Was he hallucinating now? Had he descended so far into madness that he saw strange men wearing anal beads around their neck? He was too young for a midlife crisis, right?

“I wouldn’t see why not. This is your ball, right?” Yixing appeared thoughtful. “But really, I only came to ask if I could keep this.” He held up the anal beads.

“Could you please put that away?!” Zhi Xiang shut his eyes, not wanting to be a part of this reality any longer. 

“If you let me keep it I will be gone. It is kind of against the rules for a finder to keep objects but this is so pretty I am willing to deal with the punishment.” Yixing twirled it in his hands. “Did you make this?”

“No!” Zhi Xiang let the lamp slip out of his hands and bounce onto the mattress. 

“That is unfortunate. It truly is a beautiful necklace.” Yixing pulled his fingers down the string of beads.

“That isn’t a necklace. Oh god, please can you just – are you real? Am I high? Did the furnace shoot fumes in or something –“

“Fumes?” Yixing blinked in confusion.

“Yeah, like poison gas.” Why was he explaining things to a burglar?

“Oh, that would be terrible.” Yixing looked worried.

“Yes, it would be. Anyway, why don’t I just find my phone and call the police and we can get this all worked out by you leaving my place in handcuffs.” 

“How about this?” Yixing held out his hand and stared at his palm in deep concentration. A few seconds later a pair of neatly folded iced jeans were balanced on the palm of his hand. “You lost your favorite jeans on March 21 st , 1995.”

Zhi Xiang swallowed. They looked like his jeans, the ones he used to wear to impress the cute girls at his high school, an attempt which failed miserably. He had lost them after a school camping trip. 

Yixing tossed the jeans on the bed. “Or this.” Another bout of intense concentration resulted in a DVD appearing in Yixing’s palm. The Assassinator Part 8: Big Guns. It was Zhi Xiang’s favorite porno ten years ago, he never had been able to find it after a wild party at his place. “You lost this on December 31 st , 2007, when your boyfriend tossed it out.”

“He did?!” Zhi Xiang balled his hands into fists. “I knew it!”

“Now do you believe me?” Yixing smiled. It really was an angelic smile, complete with a dimple. Angelic even if he was holding one of the filthiest pornos Zhi Xiang had ever watched in the palm of his hand.

Zhi Xiang shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. This man certainly had some sort of supernatural power – if his furnace wasn’t leaking and making him hallucinate, that is. If Yixing could really summon objects, all of them things Zhi Xiang had lost, then he might be telling the truth. He set his mouth in a straight line and opened his eyes. 

“What in the hell!” He jumped back, frightened when the first thing he saw was Yixing’s face only inches away.

“Sorry! Sorry! Did I scare you?” Yixing backed away. “I was wondering what you were doing. Humans, such strange creatures.”

“You aren’t human?” He looked human. Well, other than the insanely out of this world good looks and the cerulean blue eyes. And the magic thing, that was a little weird. 

“No. Like I said, I am a Finder. Assigned to help you from the moment you were born, I work alongside you without you knowing.” Yixing held up the sparkly anal beads. “Now can I keep this?”

“You said you will leave if I say yes?”

Yixing nodded.

“Sure, take it.” Zhi Xiang watched Yixing intently. A few seconds later the man was gone, the only evidence that he had been there a pair of ugly jeans, a bouncy ball, and well used porno.

It was 68 degrees. He had six pillows. He didn’t sleep a second after Yixing disappeared.

  
  
  


“Honglei?”

“Yeah?” The manager turned the steering wheel sharply, jostling the contents of the van – Zhi Xiang included.

“Have I been acting weird lately? Like if you had to say I was sane would you?” He had stayed up all night, drank five cups of black coffee and eaten four pieces of toast. Now he was on the way to a few auditions, his concentration ruined by the memory of the night before.

“I don’t think you have ever been sane.” The manager chuckled.

He exhaled sharply. “Not sane  _ sane _ , but you know, not insane, right? Like you don’t think I am crazy.”

“No, I think you are crazy.” Honglei yanked the wheel again, then honked the horn a half dozen times. “Stay in your lane!” He yelled out the window.

Maybe I am going completely and totally mad, he thought. Dreaming up hot men with anal beads. Yep, must be some repressed desire.

“What was that?” Honglei looked over his shoulder, a curious expression on his face.

“Did I just say that out loud?”

“I heard something about anal beads and hot men.  You aren’t getting yourself into trouble again are you?”

Zhi Xiang sighed and slumped down in his seat, drowning out Honglei’s incessant questions. 

  
  
  


When the casting director called back two hours after the audition, Zhi Xiang couldn’t pick the phone up fast enough. He had finally, after a few months of unemployment, gotten a role. Sure it wasn’t top billing like he was used to but it was something. It gave him hope that his scandal was finally winding down, soon to be forgotten. 

Honglei had threatened him before dropping him off at his apartment. “Be good, don’t give money to strange people and for crying out loud remember not to talk about anal beads onset!”

He promised his manager he would behave, a mumbled vow over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs to his apartment. He had been thinking about it all day – would the objects still be there.

He found the iced jeans, porn video, and bouncy ball on his dresser, just where he had left them that morning. 

So it was real.  Either that or he was still dreaming or hallucinating the objects. 

He took a long hot shower before setting the thermostat to the perfect temperature and arranging his pillows. He was exhausted, falling asleep wouldn’t be a problem. 

He drifted off a little after 8 PM.

  
  
  


“I can’t figure out the clasp and you didn’t lose it so can you help me?”

Zhi Xiang was in the middle of a dream, a nice very sane bit of folly where he was running alongside a panda cub in a field of cheesy macaroni. 

“Zhi Xiang, are you awake?”

He let out a terrified scream and scrambled towards his headboard for the second night in a row. Yixing sat on the edge of the bed, fingering the anal beads around his neck. 

“Did I scare you again?” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I just really want to wear this and it keeps slipping off my neck.”

Zhi Xiang buried his face in his hands. Yixing was back, wearing the string of glittering anal beads around his neck. What had he done to deserve this?!  “It isn’t a necklace, there isn’t a clasp.”

“It isn’t? But it looks like a necklace,” Yixing protested. “If it isn’t a necklace what is it?”

Zhi Xiang groaned. “Just…something. Something that is not a necklace.” He removed his hands from his face. “Are you planning on dropping by a lot? Is this going to be an everyday thing because you are really making me feel like I am going insane?”

Yixing flashed that pout, that adorable pout. “You don’t like me?”

“I didn’t say that! No – it is just, weird for me. I didn’t know you existed and you appear in the middle of the night and wake me up so-“

“I can come in the morning! Perfect plan! Sorry!” Yixing disappeared in a flash of light.

Zhi Xiang got up and made some coffee. He parked himself in front of the television and turned on the late night news. He might as well watch something boring, his real life was apparently far too exciting. Magical creatures, a new role in a television series, the excitement never ended. 

He drifted off around 5 AM, just as the morning shows began, even number of pillows forgotten.

He woke up a little after 9 AM to the smell of food. It took him a few moments to realize the smell was all wrong. He wasn’t cooking…so who was? A dash to the kitchen gave him a glimpse of Yixing. He was standing at the counter, half bent over as he intently watched a pink oven. An easy bake oven.

“Oh, you are awake! Who knew this was so easy to operate.” Yixing patted the pink contraption. “Remember, you lost it on February 4 th , 1986. Or should I say you purposely lost it.”

Zhi Xiang remembered it clearly. He had been upset that his grandparents hadn’t bothered to buy him the action figure he wanted, instead sending two easy bake ovens. One for him and one for his sister. He had very stealthily thrown his in a ditch after he biked halfway across town. “And you picked it up?”

“Of course. That is what I do, remember?” A ding rang out, indicating the brownies were done. “Hungry?”

Zhi Xiang nodded. He might be completely and totally insane but why turn down a pan of brownies?

They munched on the chocolate treat in silence. 

“Was it time for it to be found?” Zhi Xiang gestured towards the oven as he finished the last brownie.

Yixing shook his head. “No, I figured another broken rule wouldn’t hurt anything.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Zhi Xiang vaguely recalled Yixing saying something about a punishment.

“Only if he finds out.” Yixing put the empty pan in the sink and began rinsing it off.

“Who?” Zhi Xiang watched Yixing scrub the small pan.

“He means me.” 

They both whirled around. Zhi Xiang found that another stranger had entered his home. A young man stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was dressed in white from head to toe, a pair of designer sunglasses perched on his nose. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, a fringe hanging over the edge of his glasses. 

“Shit.” Yixing blurted out.

“You shouldn’t leave evidence behind, Yixing.” The man pulled out the anal beads, holding them aloft. “Such a pretty necklace for a Finder to possess.”

“It isn’t a necklace.” Zhi Xiang mumbled.

“What?” The man narrowed his eyes. 

“I said, it isn’t a necklace.” Zhi Xiang repeated.

“ _ Of course _ it is a necklace what else would it be.” The man examined the line of beads.

“Just, a not necklace, necklace looking thing.” 

Zhi Xiang looked from the man to Yixing to the easy bake over and back to the man, who was currently smoothing his finger over the beads. 

Going insane might not be an ideal situation, he thought. But at least there were brownies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Zhi Xiang listened as the two men started to argue, about what he wasn’t quite sure. But then again he wasn’t entirely certain any of this was real. Other than the brownies, he knew those were real - deliciously real.

“You are going to have to face punishment for your misdeed, Yixing.” The blonde man wagged his finger at the other.

“Fine, but then you should be punished too.”

“Me? Why?! That is ludicrous!”

“You revealed yourself just now.” Yixing crossed his arms. “Sehun, it is the rules after all.”

“B-but I only revealed myself to find you,” the blonde man, Sehun, whined.

“Yeah well, you are the one that made that stupid rule so…” Yixing shrugged.

“Sorry to interrupt but-” Zhi Xiang stepped in the middle of the two, “do you think maybe you could take your argument somewhere that isn’t the middle of my kitchen? As in wherever you came from?”

Yixing looked sheepish. “Sorry.”

A loud ringing sounded, making Yixing and Sehun jump.

“What was that?!” Sehun clutched his hand to his chest and glanced towards where the sound came from.

It was the doorbell and it was most unwelcome, Zhi Xiang groaning as he padded towards the door. Then he remembered that he should probably tell the strange people in his kitchen to hide before he let anyone in. “Can you guys maybe leave or hide or just not make whoever this is think I am insane?”

“Sure!” Yixing flashed a thumbs up.

This was getting too weird. Zhi Xiang pushed the button on the door cam, revealing the face of his cousin Luhan.

Zhi Xiang buzzed him in. There were a lot of people he wouldn’t want to have drop in unannounced, his cousin wasn’t one of them. Luhan was more of a younger brother, only eleven years separated them, Luhan being the first child of Zhi Xiang’s youngest aunt.

Luhan was an actor, albeit a far more popular one than Zhi Xiang at hate moment. But then again that wasn’t hard to do when half of the country thought he was supporting a militant uprising. Directors and casting agents seemed shy away from that type of baggage being attached to their latest projects.

“I heard you got the role!” Luhan slapped his uncle on the back the moment he stepped into his apartment, his cheekbones going into overdrive as he smiled widely. “Congrats.”

“Thanks.” He stepped aside to let the younger man pass. It seemed like every time he saw Luhan he had changed a little, like he was still growing up even if he was in his mid-twenties. His hair, which was dark brown the last time Zhi Xiang had met him for coffee, was now a honey blonde tied in a small ponytail.

“I have a surprise for you.” Luhan shot his uncle a cheeky grin before plopping down on the sofa.

He had enough surprises in the last few days to last at least a year, maybe forever. He eyed his cousin suspiciously. “What kind of surprise?”

“I got a part in the drama too. “Luhan announced. “We get to act together.”

“You did?” Zhi Xiang had spent most of his career with Luhan at his heels, soaking up knowledge from his elder cousin while eventually surpassing the older man’s skill and popularity. This would be the first time they would ever appear together in a production. “Are you the lead?”

Luhan nodded. His expression morphed from happiness to uncertainty. “That isn’t a problem is it? I mean, that you are-”

“No! Not at all! I am happy for you.” He plopped down next to his cousin, maintaining a wide smile as he patted the younger man on the back. Inside though he couldn’t help but fell a little jealous of Luhan. It was only natural after having played the lead for years that his sudden status change to co-star would eat at him. “We should celebrate.”

“What do you have in mind?” Luhan asked

“I don’t know, go with the flow?” Zhi Xiang shrugged. He chanced a glance towards the kitchen. He didn’t see anything which he hoped it meant that his unexpected visitors had gone.

“Do I smell brownies?” Luhan sniffed.

“Nope.” Zhi Xiang hurried to get his coat. The sooner he left his apartment and the increasingly strange events that happened within the better.

 

 

 

Seven hours later Zhi Xiang opened his front door and promptly screamed. When he heard one of his neighbors open their front door a moment later, likely curious about the noise, he slammed his door shut. The last thing he needed was for his neighbors to start talking about how he was losing his mind.  

“Do you like it?” Yixing was perched on the back of his sofa, blue eyes shining and his dimples deeply indented. He gestured towards the middle of the room.

Zhi Xiang swallowed and clutched at the shut door, his back pressed against it as his eyes darted around the room. “Why are there raccoons in my house?!”

“You lost them on April 26th, 1983.” Yixing looked at the creatures fondly.

He had never had raccoons or at least he didn’t remember having them. Certainly not five of them and not when he was four years old.

“Remember, you told everyone they were yours?” Yixing jumped from the couch onto the floor, a fluid and inhuman movement. He bent down to pet one of the creatures. “That is until they moved to a different den and you never saw them again.”

“How - how are they still alive?” He wasn’t quite sure what the life span of a raccoon was but he guessed it wasn’t 30 plus years.

“Oh, these aren’t the original.” Yixing smiled sheepishly. “These are their offspring. I um, well they may have met other lost raccoons over the years and continued the family line. Sorry I let your raccoons breed! I did make sure they only bred with raccoons that seemed to genuinely like them though, so you shouldn’t worry too much. I guarantee they were all love matches.”

“Ha, ha…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I am really going nuts, aren’t I?”

One of the raccoons ran towards Zhi Xiang, which sent him scurrying towards the kitchen and the highest counter he could climb on.

“Get those things out of my house!” He screamed, trying to keep all of his appendages as far away from the edge of the counter as possible. The creatures could have rabies or some other nasty illness.

“But they are your raccoons.” Yixing walked into the kitchen, holding one of the animals.

Claws. All Zhi Xiang could focus on were the claws. “GET.IT.OUT.”

Yixing pouted but did as he was told. In a flash of light he was gone, the raccoons disappearing with him.

Zhi Xiang remained seated on the countertop for a half an hour, just to be sure.

 

 

 

 

When his phone rang he knew it was Honglei. He hadn’t heard from his manager all day which was strange, he was due for a call.

“Did Luhan stop by?”

Zhi Xiang flopped back into bed, holding the phone to his ear as he stared at the ceiling. It was immediately evident that Honglei hadn’t called for one reason and that reason was his cousin getting the starring role in a certain drama. “Yes, he did.”

“And….” The usually rambunctious manager was hesitating, which indicated he wasn’t sure if his client was on the verge of some kind of breaking point. Best not to further antagonize him, at least until the situation was known.

“And…” Yes, he was happy for Luhan. Yes, even while having a drink with his cousin he found himself thinking about how much his life had changed, how much his fan cafe numbers had dropped. How his popularity was waning as Luhan’s was thriving. How mildly depressing it was.

“You are still going to take the job, right? “

“Yes.”

“Good because if you had said no I was going to drive over there and pelt you with blunt objects until you said yes! You need to snap out of whatever depression you are teetering on the edge of, suck it up, and make some money.” The fiery outspoken Honglei was back. And he was right, Zhi Xiang knew he was right. Zhi Xiang’s bank account especially knew that he was right.

“And no more scandals!” click.

He cradled the phone in his hand, eyes still trained on the ceiling. He really needed to paint someday, the dust was atrocious. He decided to divert his gaze towards something less cringe worthy, landing on his dresser and the objects sitting on top. Yixing.

“I wonder if you got in trouble.” Zhi Xiang pursed his lips, wondering aloud.

“No.”

Zhi Xiang let out a scream of terror, which was quickly becoming an everyday event. He clawed up the bed. “Can you not pop in like this?!”

Yixing sat on the middle of the floor, blinking. “But you asked me a question.”

He shut his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them he let out another high pitched scream. Yixing was now perched on the bed, his face hovering only inches in front his.

“I said stop it!”

Yixing frowned. “Why are you upset?”

“I don’t like being surprised like this!” At this rate he would have a heart attack.

“Would it be better if I appeared outside the door and knocked?” Yixing looked thoughtful. “I could do that, you know, if it helps.”

He nodded vigorously. Anything other than having the man or creature or whatever he was appear right in front of him without warning.

“Why did you wonder if I was punished?” Yixing smiled, his dimples flashing again. Zhi Xiang swallowed at the sight. For a….whatever Yixing was, he was certainly good looking. “Were you worried?”

“No, just curious.”

Yixing accepted his answer and explained. “Sehun said he wouldn’t punish me since then he would have to punish himself, which he definitely doesn’t want to do. He is revisiting the rule book as we speak.”

“Is Sehun your boss or head finder or whatever?” Zhi Xiang leaned back on the bed. He didn’t protest Yixing sitting on the edge, one leg slung over the side swinging back and forth.

“Boss?” Yixing tilted his head to the side.

“Is he in charge?”

“Yes, he is in charge.” Yixing inched onto the bed a little more. “Do you have a boss?”

“I guess I do now.” Zhi Xiang thought of his upcoming role. He had never worked with the director before and had heard he could be difficult.

Then it occurred to him. The sudden realization that he had asked the question about Yixing being punished while he was alone only to have the man appear to answer it. “Wait, can you hear everything I say? Can you see me at all times?!”

Yixing nodded vigorously. “I like listening to you. I especially like that sound you make when you have your hands down your pants. Very low and throaty.”

Intense mortification set in, an embarrassment unlike any Zhi Xiang had ever felt in his life. Yixing had seen everything? Heard everything?! Who else was watching?!

He tried to swallow his embarrassment by doing anything other than acknowledging what he had just heard. He reached for the remote and flicked on the television. Great, the news. Wonderful - a nice story about local road construction or the weather would surely take his mind off of what he had just been told.

“I even tried to make the same noise once but I couldn’t.” Yixing let out a sinful moan. “See, it isn’t the same. Can you teach me how?”

The remote was tossed onto the floor and a pillow was thrown. “No! Get out!”

Yixing jutted his bottom lip out for a second before disappearing.

Zhi Xiang kept his mouth shut as he sunk into bed. He looked around the room, his eyes darting back and forth. So Yixing was watching him, listening to him. Always knew what he was doing.

“Great, now I am insane _and_ paranoid.” He paused for a second before shouting, “THAT WASN’T A QUESTION!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update for this poorly neglected fic. OTL thank you for anyone that is sticking with this. I will keep writing it but it probably won’t be fast and furious. 
> 
> I know this was a lot of Show freaking out and not a lot of plot development, but I wanted to introduce Luhan and set up that plot line. If you stick with it I promise it will get better <3- LC


End file.
